Various types of panty constructions have hitherto been proposed such as a panty liner construction as described in U.S. Pat No. 4,351,340 issued Sept. 28, 1982 to Syble A. McLeod. This patent reference basically shows and describes a diaper like panty liner or insert having a partial front panel which does not extend to the waist opening.
Another prior art panty is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,356 issued Oct. 5, 1982 to David P. Tong. This patent again shows an internal pouch and absorbent pad which does not extend to the waist opening.
Another prior art panty liner construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,531 issued Oct. 14, 1980 to Syble A. McLeod. This patent reference also shows a diaper like panty liner having a partial front panel which does not extend to the waist opening.
Yet another prior art diaper cover type garment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,462 issued Dec. 30, 1980 to Hiroshi Tagawa et al. This patent shows an open type diaper and does not show or describe a panty.
The above noted patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent references may exist. None of these patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a panty with a panel extending from the waist, both front and back, having a special stain resistant and liquid proof insert. The panel is stitched into the panty garment with an overcast or other stretch stitch to round edge of insert to improve flexibility and wearing comfort. The insert is composed of a thin, very soft, flexible vinyl backed terry cloth fabric. The terry cloth faces the skin of a user to prevent skin contact with the vinyl plastic and does not interfere with the use of tampons or sanitary napkins. The vinyl coating substantially prevents leakage and staining problems. The nature of the vinyl backed terry cloth fabric is such that it does not add appreciable bulk to the panty and thus does not interfere with the appearance of feminine outer wear such as tight fitting dresses, skirts, trousers and the like.